This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions which are particularly effective in the treatment of periodontal and dental diseases, bilharziasis, and skin infections by pseudomonas aeruginosa, cocci and fungi.
Periodontal disease is a major problem in modern dental practice. In fact, it can be said that practically all dental patients suffer from some type of periodontal disease--and that it is the main cause for the loss of teeth in adults.
The only form of treatment to deal with periodontitis, to date, is surgery and that provides an undesirably high recurrence rate.